The present invention generally relates to an angle adjusting arrangement for mirrors and more particularly, to an angle adjusting arrangement for foldable type mirror assemblies for manually adjusting angles of external reflecting mirrors for motor vehicles from the interior of the motor vehicles.
In door mirrors or the like for motor vehicles, one of the known arrangements thereof is flexible type mirrors having a construction wherein a mirror case accommodating a mirror therein is inclined in case a large external force is applied thereto, and is restored to its original state when the external force is removed. Another known arrangement of the type mirror assemblies is foldable mirrors having a construction wherein a mirror case is capable of being folded at an angle of approximately 90.degree. from its original position. The approximately 90.degree. angle is larger than a maximum inclined angle of the mirror case for the above described flexible type mirror and capable of keeping its folded state. In each of the above described mirrors, there is provided a mechanism for adjusting the angles of the mirror tiltably mounted in the mirror case and in some of such mirrors, the angles of the mirrors can be remotely adjusted from the interior of the motor vehicles.
Meanwhile, although the angles of the mirrors can be remotely adjusted either electrically or manually, an electric driving system for adjusting the angles of the type mirror assemblies has been generally adopted to the foldable mirrors as described above, since it has been difficult to arrange a manually operated adjusting shaft so as not to prevent the movement of the mirror case due to a large folded angle thereof.